JoJo Siwa
Joelle Joanie JoJo Siwa was born on May 19, 2003 is a dancer that is from Nebraska. Her mother is Jessalynn Siwa. JoJo made her first appearance on the second season of Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. Both JoJo and her mother were both disliked by the moms due to their loud personalities. She was eventually eliminated in Divas in the House, which meant that she was just missing out on being one of the final four. JoJo than made her appearance on Dance Moms Season 4, Abby Strikes Back, she attended the Orlando auditions. The following season, Both JoJo and her mother were both asked to join the Abby Lee Dance Company Junior Elite Competition Team in JoJo with a Bow Bow, to replace Chloe. Both JoJo and her mother Jessalynn remained as permanent members on the team until the second half of Season 6, where the two finally departed from the show after JoJo had signed a consumer deal with Nickelodeon. Other Info * In 2017, JoJo revealed that although she no longer dances, she does take dance classes here and there. * Most of JoJo's bows are handmade by her mother Jessalynn. In February of 2016, she had revealed that she was over 600 handmade bows. * JoJo's older brother's birthday is the day after hers. There is a three year age difference between the two. * She also has her own collection with Tilt Dancewear and Claire's * She would love to be slimed at the Kids Choice Awards. * Her favorite style of dance is jazz. * In March of 2016, JoJo revealed that her favorite solo from Dance Moms was I'll Show You The Dark Side. * Before joining Dance Moms, she had been watching it since the first season aired. * JoJo's favorite Starbucks Drinks are a passion tea lemonade with two pumps of raspberry and a very berry hibiscus refresher, and a french vanilla latte. * JoJo also knows how to speak Korean, she and her mom Jessalynn have also hosted a foreign exchange student from Korea. * JoJo's natural hair color is Brown, but her mom Jessalynn bleaches it blonde. * Jessalynn had finally admitted during an episode of AUDC, that she has been bleaching JoJo's hair since she was younger. * While on AUDC, both Jess and JoJo were nicknamed by many of the contestants Jessalynn and JoJo Circus. This was a play on a Disney Series aimed at preschool. * Abby openly admitted that it was more of the producer's idea to bring JoJo rather than her idea. * Her favorite thing about Dance Moms is that she got to travel also got to work with some new people. * JoJo performed her first solo at the age of 2 She formerly competed with three different dance studios. * She first competed with SYNERGY tech Jazz in 2008, CPD Intermix Dance Co in 2011. * and in early 2013, She competed for True Dance and Co. which is the studio owned by fellow AUDC season 2 cast member Shari. * JoJo has starred in Blurt as Victoria in the TV-movie on Nickelodeon.